Robin Quick
'Robin Jacob Quick '''is a professor of criminal theory and the primary antagonist of Project Nephilim: Salvation. He is portrayed by Michael Simon. Profile Early Life and Academic Career Originally from Watkins Glenn, New York, Robin Jacob Quick was the eldest of three siblings born to Rose and David Quick. He enrolled in NYU and quickly earned a BA in Criminal Justice before earning his Masters at Columbia. After teaching there for several years he transferred to St. Ambrose where he taught while earning a second Masters degree in Forensic Psychology. Chase Quinn, James Prescott and The Dabareh Corporation Following the events in San Jose, he became obsessed with Chase Quinn and The Dabareh Corporation. He transferred to Chicago State where he began compiling information on The Dabareh Corporation with the intent on publishing a rebuttal of Garrisson Weyland's best seller: ''In the Shadow of Paracelsus: Exploring the Mind of James Lynwood Prescott. His research attracted the attention of Kristen Herlacher, Associate Director of Special Projects at The Dabareh Corporation. Over the course of six months the two had several meetings, however in February of that year, Quick abruptly resigned and transferred to Boston University as a professor of Forensic Psychology. It was here that he became friends with Alexander Weir. Despite the fact that his relationship with Dabareh had cooled significantly, he continued to research their involvement with James Prescott and the murder of Lauren Westryn. In this endeavor it appears he enlisted the help of one of his students, Melissa Weller. However, the extent of her involvement remains unclear. Following the discovery of Melissa's murder, and the subsequent involvement of Detective Chase Quinn, he saw an opportunity to use the girl's death to his advantage, attempting to interview Detective Quinn about her involvement with Prescott and the murder of Lauren Westryn. (SA: Vade Retro) On a number of occasions he exhibited something akin to naive hero-worship. Relationship with Melissa Weller The full extent of his relationship with Melissa Weller remains unclear. They worked closely on the project, despite a chilly relationship that would have otherwise logically prevented her from involving herself with him. Evidence seems to exist that implies a far more intimate relationship that Mattie may have been aware of. It is unclear if this relationship was sexual or illicit in nature, however, whatever the extent ultimately was, the potential revelation of it is cause of great concern for Robin. Personality Robin exhibits traits consistent with a narcissistic personality disorder. Brilliant and ambitious, he is considered by those around him to be a serious voice within the academic community. Beneath that brilliant exterior, however, lies a viciously self-centered personality prone to violent outbursts. These traits along with a generally misogynistic and womanizing world view frequently place him at odds with his friend and colleague, Alexander. The Whispers For more information on the mysterious Whispers heard throughout the series see (The Whispers) More than any other character in the series, Robin seems to be prone to auditory hallucinations in the form of taunting inaudible whispers. They seem to appear during moments of great emotional stress, for example when Mattie threatens his aspirations for tenure (SA: Pilot). As of yet there has been no specific explanation of the origin of the voices, and whether or not he is actually cognizant of their existence is something of a mystery. Though he does briefly appear to be distracted by them while being questioned by Chase Quinn and Roland Crisp. (SA:Vade Retro) Behind the Scenes *Unlike his character Robin, who for reasons unknown did not persue a doctorate in his field, Michael Simon received his PhD during the production of the series. See Also *The Dabareh Corporation *In the Shadow of Paracelsus References *http://www.projectnephilim.com/cbios.html Category:All Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists